Corpus Choliys
This book can always be found for sale by Mayor Nuntu of Kyakukya, who can be found in his house in the middle of the village. The book contains descriptions of Diseases and Fungal Infections that have debilitating effects, and their cures. While the descriptions of diseases remain consistent between playthroughs, the recipes for the cures are randomly generated each new game, leaving the content below with placeholders. Gifting it to Sheba Hagadias at the cathedral of the Six Day Stilt will give you 100 XP. Contained descriptions * Ironshank * Monochrome * Moon King FeverMoon King Fever * GlotrotGlotrot * Fungal Infection ** Fickle Gill ** Glowcrust ** Mumble Mouth ** Waxflab Book Content Note to Reader The following is a record of known afflictions, their symptoms and cures, which I have compiled from the logs and personal notes I authored during the course of my forty-year tenure as physician and apothecary to the farmstead of Kardis. Abbott Urium of the neighboring Monastery of the Illustrious Heart of Chrome has agreed to instruct the monks of the scriptorium to reproduce this text for posterity; the reader who finds use in these notes is indebted to him. {Beniyayut Iym) {Kardis, 56 YK) On Ironshank The leg bones of patients stricken with this disease of unknown origin remain in a state of perpetual calcification. The afflicted patient will complain of aching joints and restricted movement as the rate of bone growth accelerates. Once the disease is fully blown, the bones will harden and grow at an advanced rate. The untreated patient will suffer increasingly restricted movement until the bones are fused together at the hip, knee, and ankle joints and the patient is rendered immobile. This process takes between one and two weeks.Ironshank may be suppressed in its early stages with common remedies such as yuckwheat or honey, though the more potent elixirs of the Eaters are preferable where available. Once the disease is fully blown and the patient begins to lose mobility, gel (made from desalinated amoeba slime) is the only effective treatment I've discovered. The patient should be administered a draught composed of one dram of gel and one dram of =IS1= every day until the leg joints regain their full range of motion. On Monochrome Carried by the adiyy bug of the Spindle-shaded musa grove, monochrome is an affliction of the eye that renders the diseased incapable of seeing color. Onset is characterized by the blurring of vision over several days, followed by the complete loss of chromatic perception.Honey and yuckwheat are sometimes effective at halting the color blindness. To cure the affliction once color sight is lost, however, the patient must ingest one dram of unadulterated =MC1= and then immediately subject themselves to the detonation of a flashbang grenade. Somehow the vision scrambling effect resets the victim's perceptors, and color sight is restored. On Moon King Fever This is probably the most bizarre of the afflictions I've encountered in my forty years as a physician. Moon King Fever is a brain disorder characterized by an unwavering belief that the victim is the king of the moon. All twelve of the afflicted patients who I've treated experienced identical symptoms: burning fever and accompanying fever dreams of the moon followed by hyper-emotive facial expressions, delusions of grandeur, and a disregard for self-preservation.There are no known treatments for Moon King Fever. The prognosis is madness followed by "glorious feat"-induced death. On Glotrot Glotrot is an affliction characterized by necrosis of the tongue. Judging by evidence gathered from my patients' accounts, I place the disease's origin within the cavern of Golgotha where victims most likely contracted it from the putrid spawn of Agolgut. The afflicted patient will complain of soreness in the throat as the tongue tissue begins to swell. Within a week's span, the muscle will soften and start to decompose. The patient will experience severe pain while ingesting food or drink and may agitate the last of the raw, living tissue, causing the mouth to bleed. Over the following few days, the tongue will rot in its entirety, rendering the patient incapable of speech. Common remedies (yuckwheat, honey) are sometimes effective in reversing the necrosis if they are administered in its early stages. Once the tongue has completely rotted away, only the scarce ubernostrum tonic will cause it to regrow. However, simply injecting the tonic will merely regrow the tongue, which will proceed to rot away once more. The patient must first ingest a potion called the Flaming Ick -- one part =GR1=, one part =GR2=, three parts =GR3=, and drank from a flaming mug or canteen. Once the patient's mouth is purged of the disease in this manner, the ubernostrum tonic may be administered. On Fungal Infections I've observed several varieties of symbiotic fungal infections on patients who've come into contact with the spores of brooding puffers. Mercifully, puffers seem to thrive only in the dense fungal colony of the eastern jungle and the occasional fungus-rich biome. Characteristics of each infection differ, but all types of symbiotic fungi colonize a region of the afflicted's body. The colonization takes two to three days to complete, during which time the patient may report itchiness of the skin. The deformation and sensitivity that result once the full affliction takes hold tends to prevent the donning of clothing in the afflicted region. Fickle Gill In cases of fickle gill, infection culminates in the formation of fleshy, spore-bearing gills in the colonized region. Upon certain stresses, typically under bodily harm, the gills flex and release a cloud of spores, numbering in the thousands, that shower onto adjacent parties, ostensibly protecting their host. The rained spores in turn colonize their new hosts, rating this disease among the most contagious. Glowcrust The appearance of frosty, luminous nodules characterize this colony. As is always the case with symbiosis, the fungus does seem to 'benefit' its carrier by coarsening the skin and providing some protection from the elements. Some patients report gratification in consuming the edible hoarshrooms that sprout from their skin; accounts vary according to the personalities of the afflicted. Mumble Mouth The colony of filamentous vermillion seems to incubate a living tissue that resembles human lips. The lips pair together to form tiny 'mouths' that tesselate the infected region. A saliva-like sputum gets frothed up from the dermal base and forms into bubbles that pop when the lips spasm and purse. Each pair of spasming lips flagellate each other to produce a sort of speech-like mumble. Even more curiously, the mumbling across the cluster of mouths occasionally coheres into intelligble words and phrases, suggesting the colony is able to reproduce sounds from a collective memory. Waxflab This species of fungus secretes a fatty wax that dries into a protective cast. While it insulates the encased appendage from physical harm and electrical current, patients report sluggish response times, and the infected flesh is susceptible to liquification when heated. In fact, habitual body heat tends to melt the inner layers of the cast, trapping a few drams of molten wax between the skin and casing. Occasionally, this milky broth leaks out of the cast and onto the ground. The treatment regimen for all fungal infections is the same. First, an anti-fungal cream must be concocted from gel (desalinated slime) and =FCL=. The patient then consumes a raw =FCC= to stimulate intestinal immunity. Within two hours of ingesting the corpse, use a spray bottle to apply one dram of the concoction to the infected skin.Category:Books Category:Items